1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to unicondylar knee arthroplasty, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for achieving correct limb alignment and linking the distal femoral cut to the proximal tibial cut in unicondylar knee arthroplasty, including minimally invasive unicondylar knee arthroplasty.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopedic procedures for the replacement of all, or a portion of, a patient's joint have been developed over the last thirty years. Currently, the procedures used to prepare the bone and seat the implants are generally referred to as open procedures. For the purposes of this discussion, the term “open procedure” will refer to a procedure wherein an incision is made through the skin and underlying tissue to fully expose a large portion of the particular joint surface. In both total and unicondylar knee arthroplasty, the typical incision for an open procedure is about 8–10 inches long. After the initial incision in the skin, the internal wound may be enlarged to fully expose the areas to be prepared. While this approach provides surgeons with an excellent view of the bone surface, the underlying damage to the soft tissue, including the muscles can lengthen a patient's rehabilitation time after surgery. While the implants may be well fixed at the time of surgery, it may be several weeks or perhaps months before the tissues violated during surgery are fully healed.
Unicompartmental knee arthroplasty is typically utilized to correct a varus or a valgus deformity caused by, e.g., osteoarthritis affecting the medial (a varus deformity) or lateral (a valgus deformity) compartment of the knee. Traditionally, unicondylar knee arthroplasty is an open procedure in which a surgeon, after exposing the knee, resects diseased or otherwise undesirable bone from the appropriate compartment of the knee, including portions of the distal femur and the proximal tibia. The distal femur and proximal tibia of the affected compartment are also shaped to receive a unicondylar knee prosthesis.
In traditional unicondylar knee arthroplasty, leg alignment requires a trial and error technique in which the surgeon makes one of the distal femoral cut and the proximal tibial cut and thereafter selects the location of the other of the distal femoral cut and the proximal tibial cut based on experience and the knowledge that tibial prostheses are available in a limited number of thicknesses. Typically, the proximal tibial cut is made so as to remove the least amount of the proximal tibia, while ensuring sufficient removal of diseased or otherwise undesirable bone. The remaining femoral cuts are made to complete shaping of the femur to receive a femoral prosthesis. After the femoral and tibial cuts are complete, the femoral prosthesis and the tibial prosthesis, or provisional versions thereof, are temporarily implanted and leg alignment is reviewed by the surgeon. If the tibial prosthesis does not include an integral bearing component, then a discrete bearing component is also implanted. To adjust leg alignment, the surgeon can replace the tibial prosthesis, or bearing component with an alternative tibial prosthesis, or bearing component having an increased or decreased thickness. The surgeon may also recut the femur and/or use a different femoral implant to achieve appropriate leg alignment. The surgeon can also remove more tibial bone stock and again use the previously used tibial prosthesis, or replace the previously used tibial prosthesis with a tibial prosthesis of a different thickness. This procedure of trial and error is conducted until the surgeon believes that appropriate leg alignment and soft tissue tension has been achieved.
The traditional trial and error technique utilized in performing unicompartmental knee arthroplasty is tedious and time consuming, and may result in excessive removal of tibial and/or femoral bone. One alternative prior art technique utilizes a spacing mechanism to extend the spacing in the compartment of the knee receiving the unicondylar knee prosthesis. In this prior art technique, the compartment spacing is extended until the surgeon is happy with limb alignment. The device used to extend the knee compartment is used as a reference for a cut block through which the distal femur and proximal tibia are cut with the knee in full extension. This technique is unfavorable because many surgeons do not want to cut the tibia when the knee is in full extension for fear of damaging the popliteal structures behind the knee that are close to the bone when the knee is in full extension. When the knee is placed in flexion, the popliteal structures are drawn away from the bone to provide additional room for error in cutting the proximal tibia without damaging the popliteal structures.
What is needed in the art is a minimally invasive method and apparatus for creating correct limb alignment in unicondylar knee arthroplasty.
What is additionally needed in the art is a cut guide apparatus through which distal femoral and proximal tibial cuts having a predetermined spacing can be made and which allows for resection of the proximal tibia in flexion.